vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Blutalchemie
This discipline is unique to its maker, Dr Evan Kinde. So far he is the only vampire with this discipline, and it is not tied specifically to his Covenant, Bloodline or Clan in any way. It represents his unlife's work worth of effort to understand the vampiric condition, which he sees as being a disease rather than anything mystical or supernatural. • Sanguine Analysis You are able to fully analyze and discern many varied qualities of any blood sample, provided access to biolab equipment. Each success on your activation roll permits one certain fact about the blood sample. You are limited to a number of rolls per sample equal to your Blutalchemie rating; once this sum is met, the sample is exhausted or tainted through experiment. Cost: — Dice Pool: Intelligence + Investigation + Blutalchemie Action: Extended. Each roll represents one hour of laboratory study. •• Psychic Surgery Useful for treatment or torture, this ability slicks your hands with your own blood and a curious, almost medicinal odour. With this power, you can operate on the body of another to perform tasks like excise tumors, remove bullets, suture wounds. When applied in this manner, it is utterly painless, though the sensation is quite odd. Your hands effortlessly part skin and you’re able to work. When applied for torture, this power is excruciating and disturbingly effective. Cost: 1 Vitae and 1 Willpower per scene. Dice Pool: This power requires no roll, but permits you to add your Blutalchemie rating to any Medicine actions you perform while it is active. Action: Instant. ••• For Medicinal Use Only You are able to create a potent distillate, in pill, unguent, or draught form, of a fundamental quality of vampiric blood: the healing qualities, narcotic nature, or susceptibility to bonding. For each distillate you produce, only one quality may be infused. For example, you might produce a ‘healing potion’ that quickly restores one level of health, but it would be foul-tasting and difficult to ingest. Cost: 1 sample of Vitae per dose Dice Pool: '''Intelligence + Medicine + Blutalchemie '''Action: '''Extended. Successes determine the efficacy of any particular application toward a dosage; exceptional success, for example, in a healing pill or salve would permit it to convert an aggravated wound to a lethal wound. •••• Bloody Bezoar You can create a small, translucent bloodred stone with powerful properties. When swallowed, the stone protects you against the predation of other Kindred and even the most virulent poisons of the world. When swallowed by another Kindred, the bezoar sets off a chain reaction that destroys much of his Vitae. The process of creating the bezoar is somewhat complicated and takes several days. First the Kindred must break down and analyze five points of her own Vitae via the Sanguine Analysis power above. You can possess a number of bezoars equal to your Blood Potency at any given time. Attempts to create further stones fail for reasons unknown. Bezoars last until consumed. '''Cost: 5 Vitae Dice Pool: No roll is required. Action: Special. So long as the character follows the appropriate steps, she successfully creates the bezoar. Of course, the steps may involve their own difficulties. ••••• Internal Athanor You are able to use several bezoars in an extended and expensive distillation process to create a single draught, permitting you to increase your own Blood Potency permanently. The distillation process condenses all the vitae into a single drink the size of a shot glass; consuming this is both disgusting and painful, and as such is a test of health and will as your blood burns itself ever hotter. Cost: '''The draught requires more bezoars to condense the more potent your blood is. To figure the number of bezoars you must refine, double your Blood Potency and subtract 1. Because you may only have a number of bezoars equal to your blood potency at any given time, this requires that bezoars be made and processed over time. '''Dice Pool: *Distilling bezoars requires Intelligence + Medicine + Blutalchemie versus your own Blood Potency x 2. *When ingesting the draught, you must roll Willpower versus your own Blood Potency to keep it down at all. *Once ingested, you must roll to soak normally a number of levels of damage equal to your own Blood Potency. Any failures result in a level of lethal damage; if this throws you into torpor then you immediately fail and the draught is wasted and must be made all over again. Category:SCIENCE! Category:discipline Category:Kindred